END
by Rayquaza17
Summary: It was after the war at C.E 73. It was C.E 82. Athrun receives a letter that he isn't going to show to Cagalli. What was it content?


It has been 12 years since the last war ended at C.E 73. Everyone is living peacefully. There is no war it is a peaceful world now. Archangel had been hidden somewhere in Orb which. The crews are off doing their own job and living on their own. Some went dating, some went around the world, and some of them have even married. Some even have children already .the story starts now .  
A young, blue haired guy, about 26 years old reaches back to his house at 8.30 p.m. He opens the door and a yellow haired lady, also about 26 years old, greeted him, "Welcome home Athrun"." Hei, how are the children doing?" asked Athrun as he took off his shoes and passes his coat to Cagalli. Cagalli said, "Well they are doing just fine." He had been married to her and had 4 children. He officially gained his title as the Orb s King since he married to the princess of Orb.  
Athrun sighed as he walked pass Cagalli. Cagalli looked at him and then walked off to the kitchen to make dinner. He reaches his room and opens the door before closing it, making sure no one is to come in. He took out a letter. It was addressed to him. He looks at the letter seriously before opening it up. Inside contain a message from someone named Wu Tao It wrote...

Dear,  
Orb s King Tomorrow at 10.00 am there will be an attack at Orb .be prepared if you don t want any of your Orb civilians to die...

From,  
Wu Tao.

He scratches his head as he read the letter. It was at his table when he went to work. He was wondering how that person or whatever it is reaches his table at the parliament. He looks at his family photo and thought to himself. "Why would this happen .I wonder why .and I wonder how . I really wanted to spend more time with my family ." He scratches his head again. He knew if he shows this letter to Cagalli she would go to the front line once more and this time she may lose her life. He looks at the letter and is determine that she wouldn't t go this time. "I will I will do that" said Athrun to himself before Cagalli called out for him for dinner. "Alright! I am coming!" he replied to Cagalli.

He ran down and sat at the table. "Whew! It smells sooo good."said Athrun to Cagalli. She smiled and serves out the food to the children s also. She looks at Athrun before feeling that he is going fade away more and more. She shook her head and thought that it wouldn t happen. She sat down and goes on with the dinner before suddenly Athrun said "Hey I am bringing you all to somewhere later". His 4 children squealed in happiness before continuing with their dinner. Athrun smiled and goes on with his food. After eating he went back to his room and changes into casual clothing. Cagalli went ahead and change too. He set his car engine before bringing them somewhere.

"Where..?" said Cagalli before she noticed that the surrounding was pale pink cherry blossoms... She looks at the sky and it was full moon. In front of them was a big clear lake. She looks at Athrun before giving him the warmest smile. "How was it?" said Athrun as he walks beside Cagalli. She smiled at him and said "How did you even find this place anyway?" Athrun silence for a while. He didn t even know this place. He replied "Just...don't ask. I want to stay beside you." He laid his head at Cagalli s lap. Cagalli smiled and said "Why are you being all so lovey-dovey suddenly?" "Nope" replied Athrun. " Are you hiding something from me?" said Cagalli all of a sudden. " None...None at all, beside, I guess we should go home." said Athrun. He pulled his wife closer to him and kiss her. Cagalli didn't struggle. She let it be although she felt Athrun is going to walk miles away from her and don't stop walking.

The next early morning. Athrun was already awake. It was the end of the day for him. He walk closely to Cagalli and kiss her lightly in the forehead before taking out his ring and haumea necklace. " I am gonna return this back to you." said Athrun softly. He place the ring and the necklace beside her and left a note.  
He then left her.

**8:30a.m**

Athrun was already preparing the armies. He gave them a slight briefing then walk off.

**9:00 a.m**

All of them was having their meal. After meal they prepared they Astrays Gundam ready on standby.

**9:30a.m**

Athrun looked at his watch. His heart was beating fast. He was hoping to have another tomorrow. He hope he will have more time with his family. How can this happen? He prepared his Infinite Justice on standby.

Meanwhile, Cagalli woke up and saw the letter. She looked at the letter disbelief and quickly change.

**10:00a.m**

It was the time, he gritted his teeth and waited. Soon, there was an explosion in the east. All the Gundam set off. Athrun looked and sigh for a while. He really wish that there would be no war. He looked up and set off. " ATHRUN ZALA! JUSTICE!GO!"

Cagalli reach the place when all the explosion began. She kept caution. The last time Athrun was there to protect her but now there is no one. She ran to go to the hangar. Her haumea necklace that was returned by Athrun came out from her collar. She tried to get access but the people wouldn't let her in. " Its an order from the king.I am sorry princess." that would be what they said to her. Then the explosion became louder. She turn and the last thing she saw was Justice exploding. It killed half of Wu Tao troops. Cagalli gasped and fainted before Freedom came. It was too late.

The next thing when she wake up is Kira looking at her. " K..Kira..." said Cagalli softly.  
" I am sorry Cagalli. He is no more here." exclaim Kira. Cagalli gritted her teeth trying not to cry. Kira looked at her and slam his hand on the table. " I am sorry Cagalli, I was not fast enough!" said Kira. "It's over..." replied Cagalli softly.

She cried anyway. It was hard not to be with him.

* * *

Sorry,this is my first time writing stories in fanfiction so its high possibility there is a lot of wrong.


End file.
